Des Rêves de Sansa aux Réalités d'Alayne
by Eliana Sky
Summary: OS durant le tome IX. Introspection dans les pensées de Sansa face à Petyr.


**Des Rêves de Sansa aux Réalités d'Alayne**

Alayne recula instinctivement. Petyr l'avait embrassé. Non pas Petyr, _son père_ , oui. Son père venait de l'embrasser. Avec ses yeux narquois et ses lèvres fines, il venait de souiller ses songes plus encore que ses pieds sur son château. La jeune fille aux sourcils froncés n'était plus Alayne, elle était redevenue Sansa. Sansa de Winterfell. Sansa la douce. Sansa qui rêvait encore aux princes, aux dragons et aux belles chansons.

Sansa ferma les yeux. En se concentrant, la neige qui fondait sur ses chevilles pourrait très bien être celle du Nord, son château aurait très bien pu être agencé par Robb, et c'eut pût été les lèvres de n'importe qui sur les siennes, n'importe quel écuyer, n'importe quel prince, n'importe qui mais pas _lui_.

Alayne rouvrit les yeux. « Que faites-vous-là ? »

Elle aurait voulu pleurer, elle aurait voulu hurler, partir, courir, quitter les Eyrié, Baelish, Lysa, Robert.

« J'embrasse une vierge des neiges. »

Encore ce sourire narquois. Ce regard rieur. Cet air satisfait comme s'il était le seul à saisir l'humour de la situation. La situation n'était pas drôle. Pourquoi souriait-il toujours ?

Sansa aurait voulu rentrer à la maison. _La maison_. Qu'est-ce qu'était la maison ? Où se trouvait-ce ? Alayne n'avait jamais eu de maison et Sansa n'en aurait plus jamais. Alors, comment savoir ? Comment retrouver ce lieu si commun et familier, ce lieu tendre et chaleureux ? Comment retrouver la chambre où petite, elle dormait avec Arya ? Les couvertures sous lesquelles elle partageait des secrets avec Jeyne ? Le baral où père s'isolait ?

Comment oublier la poupée qu'il lui avait offerte puis sa tête qui roulait au sol ?

« C'est _elle_ que vous êtes censé embrasser. Dame votre épouse. »

Dame Lysa, la tante de Sansa. La sœur de sa chère mère. Comment oublier mère et Robb, morts dans un bain de sang ? La nuit, quand elle reposait aux côtés du Nain, et qu'elle fermait les yeux, il lui semblait voire le sang couler de la gorge de sa mère, les yeux de Vent Gris luirent sur le corps de Robb, elle entendait les rires gras des traitres et des assassins, et elle se réveillait trempée et suffocante auprès de ce petit corps tant détesté.

« Je n'y manque point. »

Que voulait-il d'elle ? Ne voyait-il en elle que le fantôme de son premier amour ? Elle se surprit à ressentir de la pitié pour Petyr, de la pitié pour un garçon qui avait aimé et vu sa raison de sourire promise à un autre, pour un adolescent qui avait vu sa raison de vivre promise à un autre homme encore, à un homme qui avait vu sa raison d'être devenir mère, vivre, être heureuse loin de lui, pour finalement mourir. Sansa avait pitié de cet homme qui venait de l'embrasser, cet homme qui se raccrochait au passé. Que ne donnerait-elle pas elle-même pour retrouver sa famille…

« Que ne pouvez-vous vous contempler vous-même, madame. Vous êtes si belle… »

Sansa se raccrocha à ce sentiment. Cet amour qu'elle et Petyr avait en commun pour la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde. En pensant aux mains de sa mère, une chaleur envahit sa poitrine tandis qu'un creux béant la déchirait. Elle ne pouvait pas survivre à une telle douleur, alors elle leva les yeux vers Baelish et pour la première fois, elle vit un allié en lui. Ce fut un instant court, un battement d'ailes, une respiration, mais elle le ressentit elle ressentit qu'il partageait le même amour pour Cat, pour sa mère. Mais trop rapidement, elle sentit sa respiration, son râle contre son visage, elle se dégagea, dégoutée. Pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait jamais ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour devenir si seule, si vulnérable _sans sa famille_ ?

Elle défonça les sourcils Sansa était seule, elle était une victime sans plus personne pour la protéger, plus de père, plus de limier, plus de chevalier, plus personne. Alayne avait un père. Sansa avait un nom à venger. Alayne avait ce pouvoir.

De Sansa à Alayne ou d'Alayne à Sansa, il n'y a qu'un pas, qu'un geste, qu'un baiser.

* * *

Pour précision, les répliques entre guillemets sont toutes tirées du livre, à savoir le tome IX, _La loi du_ _Régicide_.

En espérant que vous ayez pris du plaisir à lire !


End file.
